


Kitty Games

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Chat Noir is such a kitty cat, Chat Noir plays a cat game, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Humor, Humour, Marichat, Marichat May, Romance, and kinda fails, cat games, i need more Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Marinette downloads a game for cats on her phone and Chat Noir has fun playing it.





	Kitty Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshFartsRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFartsRainbows/gifts).



> Hello lovely people! Here's a random short bit of Marichat fluff for you! This was written for my friend, Ash, because she recently had to endure a difficult camp (so glad I didn't :D) and because I sent her a picture and she said something about it that inspired this. Hope you enjoy!  
> This can also be for Marichat May, which I didn't know about until today, but I figured I may as well make a contribution to the Marichatness. :)

There was a new game circling the phones and other devices of cat owners. It was a game designed specifically for cats and they were loving it. The game was only simple in design, just fish swimming around the screen and disappearing. But it kept both cats and owners alike entertained. Occasionally the cats would get frustrated with the game when they couldn't catch the fish. Though most cats enjoyed it. It was a great way to keep cats occupied and to keep them away from doing anything they shouldn't. But not everyone got the game because of that.

Marinette had really only downloaded the game as a joke. It was just something to tease Chat Noir with. He was always saying how he was just as good as any other cat. She hadn't expected him to become as invested in it as he currently was. "Stupid green fish." He growled at her phone yet again. "It keeps disappearing just as I'm about to get it."

"It's a game, Chaton." Marinette said with slight amusement. "It's supposed to disappear."

He sighed heavily and leaned against her legs. "Not when I'm about to catch it." He insisted, leaning his head back to look at her. "This game is definitely rigged."

Marinette smiled and rested her chin on the top of his head from her position on her chaise lounge. He had already made himself comfortable with some cushions on the floor. "It's not rigged. It's just designed that way to keep silly cats like you entertained."

Chat Noir pulled a face at her then grumbled to himself as another fish slipped away from him just as he tried to tap it. He was concentrating so hard on trying to catch the fish that he didn't notice his princess giggling to herself. The game was on the easiest setting, meaning that the fish were moving quite slow, but for some reason, Chat Noir was still finding it difficult to catch and keep the wriggling fish. She figured his claws were probably getting in the way of grabbing the fish. Marinette jumped as he suddenly let out a triumphant cry and held her phone up. "Aha!" He said excitedly. "I finally got one!" And she could see that under his finger was a little yellow fish.

She smiled fondly at the top of his head. They had developed an odd sort of friendship the last few months. He would often show up on her balcony and she would let him in or they would sit outside and simply talk. They had gotten a lot closer too. Marinette found that she learnt some things about her superhero partner that she hadn't known before, like that his favourite colour was blue and he loved being Chat Noir because it gave him more freedom than he had before. She even learnt about the silly things, including how cat-like he really was. Which was why she got the game she happened to see on a civilian's phone as she was patrolling as Ladybug. She had wanted to see how Chat Noir reacted to it, and how difficult he found it.

Marinette would never admit it, but she loved seeing the look of utter concentration on his face as he struggled just to catch a little fish on the screen, which she had found actually quite easy. "Good job, Kitty." She said, idly running her fingers through his hair. "Do you want to try the harder one now?" She asked with a slight grin at the startled expression that just came over his face.

His eyes went wide and he twisted around to face her. "There's a harder one?" He asked in disbelief. "You mean I've been doing the easy level this whole time and you didn't tell me?" His ears drooped as he pouted and he look so dismayed that Marinette felt a little bad for not telling him before. Although, she wasn't sure he would've been able to catch the fish at all if she had started with the faster one; he had found it difficult enough to catch the slower moving fish, just like a real cat would when compared to a human.

But she instantly stopped feeling bad when he bounced up into the couch next to her and pushed his face close to hers. "Princess." He said. "The game is definitely rigged. Your phone must hate me." He insisted. "I could've easily gotten all those fish."

Marinette shook her head. "You're a silly kitty." She told him, grinning. "It's really easy to catch the fish."

He scowled playfully at her. "You try then." He challenged, passing the phone over to her.

She took it and started tapping the fish as they darted about the screen. Her vision was suddenly blocked when Chat held his hand over her eyes. "Hey!" She protested. "That's not fair."

Chat Noir snickered. "But you said it was easy Princess. Come on, you're missing them all." "That's because I can't see." Marinette pulled a face at Chat's general direction then twisted out of his reach, falling off the chaise lounge and into the floor. He fell with her and they sat on the ground, giggling a little bit. "Can I play this game again tomorrow?" He asked her.

"If you want to." Marinette replied and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I do! I'll become world champion even though the game is totally rigged." He bragged.

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Are you aware that only cats play this game?" She asked amusedly.

He acted offended. "I _am_ a cat, Princess." He grinned cheekily. " _Your_ cat."

Marinette poked his nose. "What if I don't want a cat? What if I'm not a cat person?" She asked.

He shrugged, pulled her to her feet and close to him. "Then I'll make you become a cat person." He said, ignoring the way his stomach fluttered.

She blinked at his sudden change of attitude and offered him a smile. "And how are you planning on doing that, Chaton?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see." He winked at her then kissed her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette." Then he turned and bounded up to her balcony and away, leaving the raven-haired girl to watch his retreating figure until he could no longer be seen.

She smiled to herself. "See you tomorrow silly kitty." She murmured before turning and heading to her bed. She'd make sure to have the game ready for Chat Noir to try again the next day. Maybe then he would have more luck with catching the fish. And maybe he would catch more than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys ever seen this game for cats? There are several different versions with mice or fish. It's quite cute to watch cats play it. Some of them get really into it and spend hours playing while others just can't be bothered.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked this little bit of fluff. :) It's a little ooc but that's ok. The fluff makes up for it I hope.  
> See you next time!


End file.
